Rise of the Guardians Oneshots
by FanFictionLover13
Summary: Basically what the title says. A whole bunch of oneshots about the Guardians. You can request stories, and I will try my hardest to perfect them to your liking! R&R! Ch3: Seen - Me
1. Chapter 1

**Hey!**

**I really hope you enjoy this oneshot!**

* * *

**Rise of the Guardians OneShots**

_Join Me and Become Jenny the Fearling – requested by Jenny Frost_

* * *

It was a cold, white, snowy day at North's castle. North was in his room, creating ice toys; Sandy was sleeping, no surprise there; Bunny was painting eggs; Tooth was collecting teeth, and Jack and Jenny were...wait...where were they?

"This is going to be awesome." Jenny snickered.

"Oh yeah." Jack grinned.

Jack and Jenny Frost were planning a prank on the yetis and elves. It was a small, harmless prank, but they still loved doing it. They both grinned at each other. It was time.

They both waved their hands and concentrated on snow. White snow. Bright white snow falling...falling...falling down...

Several yetis looked up as they felt a light snow fall on them. The light snow fell harder, until most of the toys where covered in a frost. Phil groaned and hit his hand on his head, looking around. Jenny and Jack stifled their laughs, but Phil noticed them anyways.

He shouted something in yeti, and ran after the 2 Frost children. Jenny and Jack quickly got up and ran away as Phil chased them.

"Joyus!" Jenny shouted in delight.

"Now's the time I wish you could fly!" Jack exclaimed, picking her up and flying off away from Phil. Phil shouted at them in yeti, causing them to laugh.

Jack kept flying until he was sure he lost Phil. He landed, and let go of Jenny, who grinned at him.

"Jenny," Jack said, looking where he landed. It was a dark hallway, covered in shadows. "Do you know where we are?"

Jenny also looked around. "No...I've never been here before..."

Jack looked around the hallway, until he spotted a corner different from everything else. It was pitch black, almost like it was a gaping hole...ready to swallow something up... He unconsciously walked towards it, entranced.

"Jack..." Jenny said. "Something doesn't seem right."

He ignored her and kept his eyes on the corner.

"Jack..."

He kept walking...

"Jack!"

Jack snapped his head up and looked at Jenny. Her eyes were wide with fear, and she was staring at the corner with shock.

"Jenny?" Jack whispered.

"Jack!" she shouted and ran towards him.

But, before she got to him, a shadow tackled Jack to the ground, pinning him to the ground.

"Jack!" Jenny screamed, scrambling towards him, but something held her back.

"I don't think so." a cold voice whispered in her ear.

"Leave her alone!" Jack shouted, trying to get up, but the shadow held him down.

"Good luck fighting my fearling without your little staff." Pitch said, his black eyes glinting.

"Lemme go!" Jack shouted, struggling, but the fearling held him down.

Pitch grinned menacingly. "Let me think...no...unless..."

"...unless what?" Jack said, reluctantly.

"Unless a certain winter spirit joins me and becomes my fearling." Pitch said, grinning evilly.

"I'll never join you!" Jack shouted. "I've already told you that!"

Pitch made a 'tsk' noise. "Who said I was talking about you, Frost?"

Jack and Jenny took a second to process what he said before Jack shouted in outrage. "She'll never join you!"

"Yeah!" Jenny agreed. "What he said!" she kicked Pitch in the shin for good measure.

Pitch sucked in his breath and glared at her. "Maybe...you'll think twice about that..._attack_."

The fearling that had tackled Jack, snorted. It whinnied and lifted it's legs in the air, before bringing them down on Jack's chest.

"No!" Jenny made to run forward, but it was too late.

A sickening _crunch_ echoed throughout the hall, and Jack's bloodcurling scream followed.

"JACK!" Jenny screamed, tears falling down her cheeks. "NO! LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Jack's screams soon turned into gasps. He managed a weak grin. "I'm...fine, Jenny...just fine..."

"No, you're not!" Jenny shouted, then turned to Pitch. "You're a monster!"

"I prefer the term 'Boogeyman'." Pitch said, grinning sadistically.

"I don't care!" Jenny screamed at him. "Leave my brother alone!"

"Join me, Jenny Frost, and I won't harm your _dear_ brother anymore." Pitch said. "Join me, and become Jenny the Fearling!"

"Don't...don't do it, Jenny." Jack pleaded, weakly, holding his side with pain. "Please...don't do it...  
Jenny hesitated.

"I will kill him," Pitch warned. "Join me...and I'll spare him."

Jenny faced him, her blue eyes blazing. "Swear it," she said. "Swear it on MiM."

A swear on MiM. No one can get more serious than that. If you break that promise...let's just say you don't want to break it.

Pitch looked at her, coldly and said, "Fine. I swear it on MiM that I won't hurt-"

"Or?" Jenny interrupted.

Pitch glared at her. "Or kill him. But, only if you join me."

"Don't do it!" Jack shouted.

Jenny closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Jackie. But it's the only way." she opened her eyes and faced Pitch. "Go. Get it over with. But remember your promise."

Pitch gave a sneer and pressed his hand on her forehead. His hands glowed black with nightmare sand, then slowly covered her with it.

"NO!" Jack screamed. "HELP! SOMEONE! HELP!"

"No one's coming, Frost." Pitch said as his nightmare sand slowly covered Jenny.

"No...Jenny..." Jack whispered, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

Jenny gave a small smile and shut her eyes in case Jack was still watching, so he would not see how her icy-blue gaze had been replaced with pitch black.

_I'm sorry,_ she thought. _But it had to be done._

And she thought no more.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**The next chapter will probably be a continuation of this.**

**IMPORTANT!**

**Yes, I do know that Jenny is property of _Jenny Frost_. But, she let me use her for this story, so no flames about that!**

**I am taking requests for this! Cause my brain is bone dry for RotG stories!**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry for the long wait!**

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!**

_**Jenny Frost**_

**D'aww, thanks! I'm only awesome because you let me use Jenny! ^-^**

_**Jokermask18**_

**I will try my hardest to do this one. It seems like a challenge, and I like challenges :3**

_**Guest**_

**You're hearing more now! XD**

_**princessgothicfull**_

***sweatdrops* Okay, okay, I won't discontinue this. No need to threaten me. ^^' I will try this. But I'm going to PM you later with some questions.**

_**ME**_

**Aww, why you no like? :(**

_**Robin-Is-Totally-Whelming**_

**Thank you so much!**

_**Guest**_

**Who said Pitch corrupts? I certainly don't think so, no need to be rude!**

_**Guest**_

**You're right! RotG is an amazing movie! Hmm, I will try to do both of those! But you're going to have to wait a bit, there's kinda a request line ^^'**

* * *

**Rise of the Guardians Oneshots**

_Join Me and Become Jenny the Fearling Part II - requested by Jenny Frost_

* * *

_**Jack's POV:**_

I watched my little sister double over in pain. Her silvery white hair turning black, her pale skin turning gray. I wanted to run over and help her but I couldn't. Why? Cause I had a fearling on my chest. Oh, and I think my ribs were broken too.

Jenny then fell over, and Pitch made no means to catch her. She fell the ground, knocked unconscious from her pain.

"Jenny!" I cried, then moaned, holding my chest.

Pitch laughed. "Good luck getting your _dear_ sister back, Frost. You know, we could have been great together...but you just _had_ to choose you _dear_ Guardians...over your biggest fear."

"I'm not afraid of you!"

Pitch smirked and walked over to me. "Oh...but you are...I can feel your fear...I can see it flash through your eyes every time you see me. You _fear_ me."

I was panting heavily and shaking. Perhaps it was because of my broken ribs, or maybe because...he was right.

Pitch smirked again. "See...you're shaking with fear!"

"No I'm not!" I exclaimed, trying to hide my fear.

"I swear I heard scream down here..." someone said from up the hall.

Relief spread over me. "Here!" I shouted. "I'm down here! Pitch is here!" Footsteps thundered down the stairs, and I gave a small smile. However, that seemed to be the wrong thing to do.

"You happy now that someone's coming?" Pitch hissed in my ear. "Well, you just made a _big_ mistake. I'll be gone with my new fearling...and you'll be...all alone..."

I glared at him, but my head started spinning, and I couldn't concentrate on anything. And, being the _lucky_ spirit I am, Pitch kicked me in the ribs!

I gasped with pain, and closed my eyes trying to focus on something else besides my pain.

"Goodbye, Frost." Pitch sneered. "And say goodbye to my new fearling while your at it."

"Jenny..." I gasped quietly.

Pitch snapped his fingers, and the fearling got off my chest. I gasped for breath, glad that some weight was off my chest. But I still felt like the fearling was still sitting on my chest.

"Goodbye." Pitch said. "I'll see you...in your nightmares..." he gave an evil laugh and shot some nightmare sand at me face.

I dodged most of it, but a lot still got in my nose and mouth.

"Jenny..."

The last thing I saw was Pitch disappearing with my little sister, and I heard someone yell something, then I blacked out.

_**Few hours later...**_

I groaned and sat up, cracking my eyes open, only to find myself face-to-face with one of North's elves.

"Ahh!" I screamed, causing the elf to scream too.

All the screaming caused North to run in. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw me awake.

"Ah, Jack Frost! You are awake!" he said, walking over to me.

I blinked. "Er...yeah...what am I doing here?"

North frowned. "You do not know? Your ribs are broken, and you have nightmare sand in your system. Sandy managed to get some out though, so no worries! But...what were you doing in Forbidden Hall?"

"The...Forbidden Hall? What?" I questioned, confused. There was a forbidden hall in this place?

North nodded. "Yes, hall you were in is forbidden. So, why were you there? And where is Jenny?"

I gasped and immediately sat up. "Jenny! I've gotta save her!" I make to get up, but North pushed me back in bed, making me gasp in pain. Dangit! My ribs still hurt! _Now_ how can I save Jenny?!

"You are not going anywhere," North said, making sure I didn't get up again. "Not while your ribs are broken."

"But-"

"None of the buts!" North exclaimed, and I tried to hide my laugh. "You stay in bed. We find Jenny later."

"You don't get it!" I shouted, all previous amusement gone. "Pitch took her and turned her into a fearling so I wouldn't get hurt!"

North looked shocked. "What? Why didn't you say so!"

"That's what I was- argh! Forget it!" I shouted, throwing my hands up in the air in defeat.

"We will find Jenny immediately. Do you have any idea where they might be?"

I frowned. "I'm guessing his old hideout."

North nodded and turned to leave, but hesitated, as if regretting something. "Jack...I am sorry..." he said.

"For what?" I asked, cautiously.

North sighed. "You can't go to save Jenny with us. You are hurt, and won't be better within today."

"WHAT?!" I shouted. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T GO?! SHE'S _MY_ SISTER!"

North winced. "I know. But...right now, I am telling you to stay put until you heal."

I set my jaw and stood up, ignoring the pain. "Don't _tell_ me what to do." I said, and walked towards the window. I opened it and flew out, grabbing my staff.

I ignored North's shouts and flew on, trying to find...my worst nightmare.

_**Half and hour later...**_

I stopped flying and landed when I spotted a broken bed on the ground. I fist bumped the air, then clutched my ribs, wincing.

"Ow...okay...probably shouldn't have done that..." I muttered, walking towards the bed. I looked into the hole, and took a deep breath. I slowly floated over the hole and floated down, being careful not to make any noise. Once I hit the ground, I slowly crept through the tunnels. I jumped at every _crack_, _snap_, and shadow that moved on the walls and ground.

I heard a voice and I pressed myself against the wall, trying to hide in the shadows. However, I didn't realize how stupid that was until something grabbed me from behind. I mentally cursed myself for hiding in the shadows of the lair of Pitch.

"Ah, Jack Frost, I was wondering when you would get here." a voice said from behind me.

The shadow turned me around so I could see Pitch. I glared at him but he just gave me a smirk.

"Fearling, come out." he said, and a hidden door opened to my right.

I looked up to see a girl about 12, that had black hair, skin like Pitch's, and bright red eyes. She wore a pitch black dress. She pointed a silver dagger at me, and glared.

"Jenny?" I whispered.

"Goodbye, Jack Frost." she whispered.

Never ever in my life have I heard my own sister say my full name. Normally it was Jack or Jackie but, Jack Frost? Never.

Jenny pointed the silver dagger at me, getting ready to strike, when all of the sudden a wizzing boomerang came out of the shadows and knocked the dagger out of her hands.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, mate." Bunnymund came out of the shadows. "I'll give you five seconds to tell me where Jenny is, and let the refrigerator go."

"Bunny no! That's Jenny! Pitch turned her into a fearling!" I screamed out. _Why wouldn't North tell the others that? And why the heck is my new nickname 'refrigerator'?!_

"Yeah yeah, your hurt mate." Bunny said not listening to me.

_So North told them that I broke my ribs but not that Jenny's a fearling?!_

"Well I am a man of my word. Let him go." Pitch said as the other Guardians followed Bunny out of the shadows.

The fearling that was on me walked away and back to the corner where I was at before it tackled me. I quickly got up and held out my staff in a stance that I hoped was threatening.

Pitch just laughed. "Are you really going to fight your sister?"

Jenny, who had received her dagger earlier, glared at me with a fire in her eyes. "He'd better."

I looked at Jenny, and slowly understood. She would still fight me even if I declined. I sighed, and slowly stood up. "Alright...I will fight you."

Jenny smirked, as if I had already lost the battle. "Prepare to loose."

She charged at me with her dagger and I rolled out of the way, gasping as my chest hit the floor. The Guardians made way to help me, but I waved them off. This was my fight.

I slowly stood up and dodged as Jenny tried to strike me again. We played a game of cat-and-mouse, Jenny being the cat and yours truly being the mouse.

I dodged every attack she sent at me, angering her. After a few more dodges, I decided to turn the tables. I made the winds pick up, blowing everything around, and I made a small tornado. I sent it towards Jenny, who tried to force it back at me.

So now, it was a matter of experience. Obviously, I've had more experience than her, so we both knew who was going to win this one. I saw Jenny still trying, even though it was obvious who was going to win.

_Hmm, that gives me an idea!_

I slowly 'weakened' my tornado so Jenny thought she was winning, but as soon as Jenny used all her strength to push it towards me, I pushed back. So now, Jenny was using all her strength against something that would push back just as hard. It weakened her a lot, which was what I was hoping for.

Jenny was breaking into a cold sweat, and I was barely breaking one at all.

"Preparing to loose?" I mocked.

Jenny growled, then smirked. She completely stopped trying to push back the tornado and brought her hands to the ground.

I stumbled forward as the force I was pushing against disappeared. I looked at Jenny confused. Was she...giving up?

Jenny looked up at me, still smirking. She brought her hands up then slammed then down. The ceiling shook and I looked up as 10 sharp icicles came flying down towards me.

Comprehension dawned on me. She was really going to try and kill me...

"Jack!" Tooth screamed, starting to fly out, but Bunny held her back.

Bunny shot me an unreadable expression. "He's got this...trust me on this one."

Tooth bit her lip, gave a shaky nod, and stepped back.

I looked back up at the icicles. Is it just me, or does it seem to be going in slow motion? As soon as the icicles got close enough, I ducked into a ball and spun around like a top. The icicles stopped right before they hit me and surrounded Jenny, almost like an icy cage.

"Let me out!" Jenny screamed, angrily.

I slowly got up, wincing as the pain in my chest flared up again. "How about, no. Now, either come with us calmly or face the consequences." _I'd never thought I'd say that to my sister... _I glared at Pitch, who unwillingly took a step back. "That goes for you too."

Pitch just smirked and disappeared into the shadows, melting away into the darkness.

"Master!" Jenny shouted. "Master, help!"

My heart nearly shattered. My sister...pleading to Pitch...I'd never thought I'd ever see or hear this...it was _torture_.

I fell to my knees in front of Jenny. "Jenny," I pleaded. "Jenny please listen to me. Clear your head. You're not yourself! Please! Just...just be normal again..."

"I'll never trust you," Jenny spat.

I was shocked. To be honest...I hadn't expected her to trust me immediately...but actually hearing it...it broke me. I knelt my head down, trying to stop the flow of tears falling down my face.

I heard someone walk up behind me and place and hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Sandy. He held up a handful of dream sand and shot it at me and Jenny.

Jenny immediately slumped over, but I tried to fight it.

_I can't fall asleep...now...not with Jenny...there...here...sleep...zzzzzz_

* * *

**A few hours later...**

I blurrily blinked and rubbed my eyes, trying to figure out where I was. I looked to my right and saw my brother sleeping soundly, wearing bandages around his chest.

"Jackie?" I whispered to myself.

"You are awake!" a voice said from the left of me. I jumped and turned around, only to face North.

"North!" I exclaimed, jumping out of bed. "What's wrong with Jack?"

North looked surprised. "You care about him?"

I stared at him, both confused and angered by his question. "Of course I care about him!" I shouted. "He's my _brother_! How could you think I don't care about him!"

Jack stirred in his bed and I ran over to him. "Jack?" I said. "Jackie, you awake? Jack?!"

Jack groaned and sat up, only to wince and look like he was trying not cry out. "Y-yeah, I'm awake."

I pushed him back in bed, making him lie down again. "Don't get up, you're hurt."

Jack just blatantly ignored me. "I'm fine." he said, trying to get up again.

I glared, and pushed him back down. "_No_, you're not."

"_Yes_, I am."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"Noooo, you're not."

"Yeees, I am."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not! How many times do I have to tell you that?!"

I smirked as he blanched, realizing what he said. "Well then, I'm glad you agree." I said, grinning.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Jack complained. "You tricked me!"

I rolled my eyes. "Like you do all the time to me?"

Jack blinked, not having anything to say to that.

"That's what I thought," I said, smiling. Everything was normal again. At least, normal for us.

* * *

**SOSOSOSOSOSOSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O! SORRY!**

**I am so sorry it took so long to update! I feel so horrible!**

**I hope you forgive me?**

**The next chapter is called: **_**Seen**_

**Here's a sneak peak!**

_**I looked up at the man in red with wide eyes. "Santa..." I breathed.**_

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, sorry for the long update!**

**Don't blame me, blame writer's block!**

**Writer's Block: Hey, don't drag me into this!**

…**..well that was weird.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Rise of the Guardians OneShots**

_Seen – requested by FanFictionLover13 (Me! ^-^)_

* * *

_**Christmas Eve, 11:50 PM**_

"Are you sure we're going to see him?" Emily asked me.

"Of course!" I said to my sister, automatically.

"You said that last year..."

"Well this year will be different!"

"...you also said that last year."

"..."

"..."

"Why must you do that?"

"Because it's true!" she said, grinning.

"Oh really?" I questioned, smirking. "Is there any way I can change your mind?"

"Of course not!" Emily said, defiantly. "It won't work and you can't change my mind about it!"

"Oh yes I will!" I shot back. I then tackled her on the straw filled couch and started tickling her. She shrieked with laughter as I ran my fingers up and own her ribcage.

"J-Jahahack!" she laughed, trying to push my hands away. "S-stahahap!"

"Admit that it will work!" I grinned, going for her armpits now.

"NEHEHEVER!" she laughed, finally pushing my hands away. Then, she tackled _me_ and started tickling me.

"Ack!" I said, once she tackled me. "Eehehemily! S-stahahap!"

"No!" she exclaimed, tickling my sides. "You never gave me mercy, so why should I for you?"

"BECAHAHAUSE!" I said, nearly falling off the couch as she swirled a finger in my bellybutton. "EMILY! STAHAHAHAHAP! P-PLEAHAHAESE!"

Emily stopped tickling me for a moment, and I gratefully gasped in air, trying to calm my heart beat.

"Did you hear that?" Emily whispered, looking around our cabin.

"H...hear what?" I panted, peeling her hands away from me and sitting up.

"That...noise." she said, still whispering. Figuring that she was trying to trick me, I just rolled my eyes.

"Very funny Emily," I said, wrapping my blanket back around me. "You can't trick me."

"I'm not playing a trick!" Emily whispered harshly, looking around our home. "I really heard something!"

I shrugged and laid down on the couch, curling up under the blanket. I wasn't tired, I was just cold.

"Jack..." Emily said, hugging her blanket closer herself. "I swear I heard something..."

When she said that, she sounded actually scared. I sighed. "Alright, I'll go check it out," I said, getting up. I shivered as the cold midnight air hit me once I dropped my blanket.

There was a sudden thump on the roof and the roof shook a little. Emily and I exchanged fearful looks.

_What was that?_ I thought, staring at the roof in confusion. _Burglar? Thief? Crazy, drunk neighbor?_

I turned back to Emily, only to find excitement in her eyes instead of fear like before.

"Santa!" she whispered excitedly. "It's Santa! I just know it!"

My jaw dropped. _Santa! Why didn't I think that? Of course it was Santa! Why else would there be loud thumps on the roof!_

"C'mon then," I whispered, grinning. "We need to hide." Emily nodded and grinned back, then jumped behind the couch. I hid under the blankets on the couch, only letting my chocolate brown eyes peek through.

After a small moment of silence, there was another thump, then I felt it. There was only one word good enough to describe it..._magical_. I took a deep breath, and I heard Emily do the same from behind the couch.

Suddenly, the room was filled golden dust. I immediately covered my mouth and nose with the blankets, not sure what it was, but Emily popped up from behind the couch, coughing.

"W-what is this?" she coughed, eyes watering. "I...feel...sleepy...zzzzz." and with that, she fell asleep half on the couch.

"Emily?" I said, not taking the blanket away from my mouth. "Emily! Wake up!"

Before I could shake her, there was thump from the fireplace and the fire blew out from it. My eyes widened, and I quietly reached for a candle and match. There was another thump, and a figure appeared in the fireplace. I let out a quiet gasp and quickly lit the candle. Illuminating in the darkness, there was a large man dressed in black and red. He had a large white beard and was carrying a big red bag.

I stood up, my jaw dropping. I stared at the man in red with wide eyes. "Santa..." I breathed in awe.

Santa gave me a quirky grin, as if he knew something I didn't, and reached in his pocket for something. I excitedly moved closer, wondering what he was doing.

Santa held out a closed hand, like he had something in it.

"What is it?" I couldn't help but whisper, staring at his hand in wonder.

Santa didn't answer. He only opened his hand and shot something at my face. I closed my eyes and sneezed, nearly falling over.

"W...what was...that?" I said, my words slurring slightly. I held my head, and I felt my eyes drooping.

_Why...why am I feeling so sleepy...? Tired...no! Have to stay up...Santa...tired...zzzzz._

_**Christmas Day, 8:00 AM**_

"WAKE UP JACKIE! WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!"

I screamed in shock and sat up, only to face my sister's face right up in my face. This just made me scream even louder.

"Jack, be quiet!" Emily said, putting a finger to my lips. "You'll wake the neighbors."

I glared at her and moved her hand away. "You're the one that yelled at the top of your lungs, trying to wake me up."

"Yeah!" Emily said, as if suddenly remembering why she woke me up. "Santa visited! He came!"

I shot off the couch and stared under our baby pine tree. Sure enough, several presents lay under it. I looked at the fireplace, then back at the presents. I then blinked and stared at the fireplace as I saw a golden twinkle.

I got up from the ground and walked towards the fireplace, where I saw the twinkle. I looked at the mantle, and rubbed my fingers against it, picking up some dust.

"Uh, Jack?" Emily said. "What are you doing?"

"Shh," I said, looking at the dust gathered on my fingers. Sure enough, there was golden dust sprinkled in the normal gray dust. "Look Emily," I said, grinning.

Emily walked over and once she saw the dust, wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Ew, what's so interesting about dust?" she questioned.

"Look closer." I urged.

Emily rolled her eyes and looked at the dust more closely. Soon enough, her eyes widened in realization. "Is that..."

"Yeah," I grinned. "Sandman's dreamsand."

* * *

**Woo! I is finisheded!**

**Alright, so I need more ideas people! More oneshots ideas! Please!**

**And review!**


End file.
